


everything you do right

by whiskerprince



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daring Each Other, M/M, Praise & Compliments, Silly antics, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Whats better than this, guys bein dudes, the origin of 'basic camera hood swag' according to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerprince/pseuds/whiskerprince
Summary: It's a relief I got to know you.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	everything you do right

**Author's Note:**

> in your car, the radio up  
> in your car, the radio up  
> we keep trying to talk about us  
> i'm someone you maybe might love

"Are you really doing that stupid ass pose again?"

Hangyul lets go of the corner of the hood pulled over his head and drops his phone to see Wooseok sticking his head through the door to Hangyul's room.

"Wow," Hangyul says. "Rude." He beckons Wooseok into his room anyway.

Wooseok shuffles in, closing the door behind him. He's wearing a hoodie of his own, oversized, the strings tied tight under his chin and he's clutching an unopened bag of shrimp chips in one hand and his phone in the other. He kicks off his slippers at the foot of Hangyul's bed and flops backwards on it. Hangyul lifts his arms as Wooseok wriggles closer, planting his head on Hangyul's thigh.

"Make yourself at home," Hangyul deadpans.

"Will, thanks." Wooseok pulls open the bag and pops four chips in his mouth, rapid-fire. He gestures at Hangyul’s phone. "Lemme see."

"No way. You'll make fun of me."

"Either me or the rest of the world. You're gonna post those to Twitter, right?"

Hole in one. "Maybe," Hangyul sniffs. "So what? One It think I'm handsome at all angles."

"Oh no," Wooseok says. "Did you stick your chin out again?"

Hangyul valiantly attempts to play it off despite the burning crawling up his neck. "What d'you mean? Do I do something like that?"

Wooseok rolls his eyes. "You like your square jaw way too much."

"What's wrong with a square jaw?"

"Nothing. You're handsome." Hangyul blinks rapidly. "But really... _every_ time? Especially your old selfies, whew— _urk!_ "

Hangyul thumps Wooseok in the stomach. "I showed you those in confidence," he hisses.

"No one's here," Wooseok grumbles, rubbing his stomach. "Anyway, let me see them."

He reaches for Hangyul's phone and Hangyul holds it above his head. "No deal. Not unless you let me see yours."

"I'm not going to trade those national treasures so easily."

"Hand 'em over. Or you don't get to make fun of me."

Wooseok tries a different angle. "Wow, you must want to see pics of me really badly. Twenty-four hours a day isn't enough for you?"

"You're the one who barged into my room, dude." Hangyul pauses. "And yeah, I wanna see 'em. So?"

Wooseok stops trying to grab at Hangyul's phone. "Huh? You do?"

Hangyul grabs Wooseok's nose and Wooseok squeaks and bats him away. "Yeah," Hangyul says. "You're sexy."

Wooseok purses his lips to fight down a smile. "Hm," he muses. "Okay. Deal."

They hand off their phones to each other. Hangyul knows Wooseok's password and Wooseok has had his thumbprint in Hangyul's phone since that time Hyeongjun got lost during filming at Lotte World and a mix-up with phones separated them for over an hour. Easier in an emergency. Or for sending stupid hack texts from snitched phones, or for taking stupid selfies on Snow for each other to find later, or...

Wooseok is silent as he scrolls through Hangyul's photos, which unnerves Hangyul more than it should. Wooseok chews on one of the hoodie strings as he taps at the pictures, presumably editing to his level of satisfaction. Hangyul turns his attention to Wooseok's photos, but unsurprisingly, they're all stunning—the ugly stepchildren already culled from his camera roll. Hangyul shoves his nose into the front of his hoodie to hide the laugh he's barely holding in. How Wooseok can look so frigid and handsome in pictures but be so childish and warm in real life...it really is beyond him. And of course Hangyul appreciates the handsome Wooseok; how could he not? But he's more interested in the silly bloopers. He tabs to Wooseok's recycle bin. Even someone as thorough as Wooseok has his blind spots.

In the discarded photos, Hangyul finds exactly what he's looking for. Most are too blurry or duplicates of the saved photos that didn't need to be eating up storage, but Hangyul finds two hidden jewels that he immediately restores.

"Alright," Wooseok says a couple beats later. "I've polished a few into real keepers. I take my payment in snacks." He looks up at Hangyul and Hangyul places a perfectly-timed shrimp chip into his mouth. "Not fair," Wooseok mumbles through the snack. "Want new ones."

"Debt paid," Hangyul says. "Besides, how do I know you didn't make them all crunchy as hell?" He reaches for his phone and Wooseok moves it out of reach. "Gimme," Hangyul whines.

"I have a new proposal," Wooseok says.

Hangyul sighs but motions him to continue.

"Let's post them," Wooseok says, eyes twinkling.

Hangyul doesn't get it. "Uh, yeah," he says. "Obviously?"

"No," Wooseok says slowly. "Let's post each other's. Pics, caption, the works."

Hangyul's fear about his crunch-ified selfies evaporates. This is definitely a situation in which he has the upper hand. But: "One rule. Caption has to be in English."

"Done," Wooseok says, snatching Hangyul's phone close to his chest again. "Was gonna do that anyway."

"Mmkay," Hangyul says. "You go first."

Wooseok takes a minute to arrange the photos and type up a caption, then, with a smug curl of his lips, says: "Posted."

Hangyul isn't that worried. At worst it will be an ugly angle. But Wooseok isn't the type of person to take someone's trust and use it as an opportunity to humiliate them. For as much as he punches holes in Hangyul's ego, he's also the first to slide in behind him at photoshoots with a soft _oh, you came out well in this one, Hangyul-ah_. Hangyul rolls his eyes and opens their Twitter.

His heart squeezes immediately. Not only has Wooseok chosen nice photos and touched them up, but he even included the one he had walked in on Hangyul taking—the one where he's sticking his chin out. Hangyul drops his eyes to Wooseok, not looking at him. "I thought you didn't like this angle."

"I never said that," Wooseok says. "All I said was that you do it too much. I'm pretending to be you, right? Gotta include one of those to be convincing." He shrinks into his hoodie and pulls his hands up to cover his face, now thumbing through Hangyul's Twitter feed. "Wow, your following list is boring."

Hangyul looks back at the post. "I thought the second picture was a little too boyfriend to fit in with the others. Was gonna save it."

"For what?" Wooseok scoffs. "Your heart belongs to One It right now. Nobody else should get exclusive rights to your soft side."

Actually, Hangyul had been thinking of sending it to Wooseok—not for any particular reason, he just thought it was a nice photo and after the constant roasting he wanted to prove that he could take nice photos too. Maybe Wooseok would praise him a little and that would feel nice, too.

"Yeah, you're right," Hangyul says at length. "Not like I have anyone to send boyfriend pics to. Besides you, of course."

"What?" Wooseok's voice sounds faint.

"Cellphone klepto?" Hangyul says. "Professional selfie critic? Ringing any bells yet?"

"Oh," Wooseok says. "Right."

"'Hood swag,'" Hangyul reads, snorting. And then in English, "So cool man!"

Wooseok laughs. "Oh yeah, you got swag!" Back in Korean, "Did I misunderstand? You're the cool hoodie guy tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Hangyul agrees, ruffling his hair. "Right on the money." Wooseok scowls and knocks his hand away, petting his bangs back into place. "Okay, I'll go now."

Hangyul feels a pang of guilt that he's not posting from Wooseok's selection, but he has his reasons. He mentally braces himself for the berating to come and lines up the photos with a caption of his own. "Okay, posted."

There are a few beats of silence and then: " _Yah!_ "

Hangyul smothers the urge to laugh. Predictably, Wooseok jerks into a sitting position and spins around to point at the post. "What is this?!"

"You," Hangyul says, failing to suppress a snicker.

"I deleted those!"

"And I recovered them." Wooseok makes a fist and Hangyul laughs, covering it with his hand. "Calm down, they're not bad."

"I'm gonna delete it," Wooseok says darkly.

"Nooo," Hangyul whines, grabbing Wooseok's wrists. "Don't delete it; One It have already seen the pictures."

Wooseok jerks out of his grasp and huffs. "You're unbelievable."

Hangyul butts his head against Wooseok's shoulder, apologetic. "What's wrong with 'em? Hyung looks so good."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I'm not!" Hangyul looks up at him with pleading eyes. "I did dig them out, but not because I thought they were ugly. Honest."

Wooseok sighs but his metaphorical hackles smooth. "What's so good about some poorly lit photos with an awkward facial expression?"

"They're not awkward," Hangyul mumbles. He scoots against Wooseok's side and points at the photos. "Here, look. Your hair looks really healthy and your eyes and lips are both really big. And in the second one your skin looks like it's glowing. You have a pretty nose. And because it's dark like that, it's obvious these photos aren't edited. You can show One It that you are naturally this handsome."

Wooseok casts a sideways glance at Hangyul, but he had relaxed into Hangyul's side with every word. "Flatterer," he mutters.

"I mean it," Hangyul says. "Hyung, look at me—you can see the sincerity in my eyes, right?"

Wooseok meets his eyes but pushes his face away a moment later. "I can see you're a big idiot."

"We're even doing the same pose, see?" Hangyul points to the second one. "I'm pulling at my hood and you're pulling at the strings. You can see hyung's collarbone and neck really well in this photo—I know you're proud of those." Hangyul slips two fingers into the corner of Wooseok's hoodie and tugs it to the side.

Wooseok shivers and smacks his hand. "If you think flattery is gonna get you out of this—"

"Hyung can punish me however he wants," Hangyul says immediately.

Wooseok rolls his eyes and leans into Hangyul's side fully. "What's the point in punishing someone so shameless? ‘Hyung’ this and ‘hyung’ that. You're never this well-behaved. You'd probably like it even if I spanked you."

Hangyul's whole body is so very warm. He chalks the heat climbing his neck up to Wooseok's warmth overheating him. "You wouldn't," he says with an overdramatic inhale.

"I'll let it slide for today," Wooseok relents. "'Cause Gyul-ah is a good boy and lets his hyung use him as a backrest. And he smells good."

"I do?" Hangyul hadn't put on any cologne today. Maybe his shampoo?

"Mm," Wooseok says. "Always smell good." He sniffs at Hangyul, right behind his ear, and then settles his head into the crook of Hangyul's shoulder. Hangyul feels all the hairs on the left side of his body stand up and resists the urge to shiver. He turns the words 'good boy' over on his tongue and feels a contented flicker in his heart that he got praised by Wooseok in the end, after all.

"You really like those pictures?"

Wooseok has found 2048 on Hangyul's phone and is mindlessly thumbing through it, but Hangyul doesn't need to see Wooseok's expression to understand the weight of the question. He drapes an arm around Wooseok's waist.

"I do," he says. "'Cause hyung is always cool and handsome in front of the cameras. And cute, too, but not in the same way. It's nice to see you in just a hoodie, basic camera. One It don't get to see that side of you often and it's humanizing. It's the kind of charm that will really get someone to fall for you. I like," the words catch in his throat for a second, "I like hyung best when he's just himself."

Wooseok's free hand finds Hangyul's, the pads of his fingers brushing Hangyul's knuckles. Hangyul turns his hand over and Wooseok's fingers slide between his, cool and smooth and soft. Hangyul brushes his thumb over the back of Wooseok's hand and the corner of his mouth quirks into a smile.

"I like Gyul-ah best when he's just himself, too," Wooseok says quietly. "Even if he puts dumb emojis in his captions."

"Do you think they'll notice?" Hangyul wonders. "That it was me who posted it, I mean."

"No," Wooseok says. "Because no one know Lee Hangyul like I do."

**Author's Note:**

> but it's just a supercut of us  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/whiskerprince)


End file.
